Connor's New Life
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Wolfram & Hart had a warped sense of humor sending Connor to his new, new family.


**August 9, 2011 – Connor's New Life**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Wolfram & Hart had a warped sense of humor sending Connor to his new, new family.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: post-season 4 for AtS; first time Booth's son is mentioned for Bones.

Warning: I don't think so. Could be wrong, though.

A/N: After Angel saw Connor with that family, W&H moved Connor to DC.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Bones characters belong to Hart Hanson and Fox Network. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

The memories came back so gradually that at first, Connor/Parker/whatever his name was thought they were dreams. Then he feared that he was developing a split personality disorder or something.

After all, the memories were so vastly different from each other. The first memories were growing up literally in hell – or Quor-Toth if he was specific about it; he was Stephen Holtz then.

Then came the life with Angel, which ended in a store where he – as Connor No-Last-Name (N-L-N) this time – was threatening to blow up everyone, including a woman laying at his feet and his vampiric father.

Next was the 'perfect, all-American dream' life with the Reilly family. Top tenth percentile, vegan girlfriend, pick of colleges, sickeningly loving family…that just _had_ to be fake. Nobody's life could be that perfect.

Now was a more average existence as Parker Booth, albeit with an Angel lookalike as his father. His parents were divorced; he struggled to maintain a B- average in high school, only excelled in physical activities like wrestling and boxing, no steady girlfriend.

But how did he end up here? Which life was real?

Deciding to do some research, Parker found out from press releases that Angel did exist and was the CEO of Wolfram & Hart. From his Connor N-L-N memories, that didn't make sense because the law firm was responsible for most of Angel's troubles in LA. More suspicious was the fact that Angel took over right about the time he became Connor Reilly.

Had Wolfram & Hart kidnapped him to force Angel to take over the LA branch? Why did they remove him from the Reilly family and send him to Booth? Were they hoping that when his memories returned that he would kill Booth because he thought the FBI agent was his vampiric father?

If that was the case (And in fact it was one of the reasons; the other one was that they didn't want Angel to know where Connor was if he ever changed his mind.), then they grossly underestimated The Destroyer. While Booth wasn't the perfect father, he loved his son and his son loved him back…even with all the freaky sets of memories floating in his head.

But it would make life easier if he knew how to block out the memories better. Since he couldn't talk to Angel or his people for fear of the people responsible for this finding out, Parker had to think of somebody else to help him.

It couldn't be a normal person because- well, they would think he was crazy. He could just imagine the expression on Dr. Brennan's face if he told her. It made him laugh so hard that his gut started to hurt.

The only other people he knew in this dimension were those women who helped during the Beast/Angelus mess. Umm, Willow and Faith. He never heard Faith's last name, but Willow's was…. He racked his brains to remember. It was Jewish…and kind of famous because of some spies back in the 50s. Oh, that's right, it was Rosenberg! Of course, he didn't know if Willow spelled it the same way or not, but even if he had to search every variation, with a first name like Willow, he didn't think there would be too many possibilities to worry about.

More research later, he found her name on the board of directors for a girls' school in northern Minnesota along Lake Superior. As he dialed the phone number for the school, he just hoped she remembered him.

* * *

><p>AN: Not a lot of the Bones people in the story, but Musie does what she does.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Cordy/NCIS: LA.


End file.
